


Cat and Mouse

by Hurricane_Tortilla



Category: Villainous
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Flug is Curious, He's also extremely bad at trying to give tough love, Headcanon galore, Humor, No Smut, Quick Emotional Moments, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Tortilla/pseuds/Hurricane_Tortilla
Summary: Flug and Demencia's relationship have been rocky since the beginning. It's always an endless chase of who can annoy who, it was almost childish. Recently, Flug has been getting into more trouble, and Demencia suddenly begins feeling an emotion she has been trying to hide down. What is this emotion exactly. Well, since it's a ship fic I'm sure she just thirsty for bag boy





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still rusty at writing, sorry if the pacing is shit, and it doesn't make sense.

  Work was growing tiring, as much as Flug enjoyed tinkering with his blueprints it was obvious that the late nights with no sleep was getting to him. His hands ached from turning the same loose bolt, and his eyes has the wiring and the circuits etched into his mind. He needed a break, so what better break than to just make a cup of tea, With that he stood up and went to 505’s room, and he asked if he wanted lunch. The bear jumped up happily and ran toward the doctor like a child. Flug looked at him as he hugged the doctor with a back breaking amount of strength.

  Flug knew that 505 enjoyed his breaks too; Black Hat was always pushing him around and never ceasing to just vent his anger out on the bear. He found it fun to mess with him, but as much as 505 cried, he would always try to be nice to Black Hat no matter what. Even with the constant abuse the gigantic creature would never manage to be mean to the tall, well dressed Eltrich being. Flug loved 505 like a son, and he softly pet the bear and gave a small smile as 505 walked towards the kitchen.

  Upon arriving the duo seen a not-so-welcoming sight. Demencia has an ear-splitting grin as she grabbed a handful of what was in the fridge. 505 welcomed her happily, waving at her. Flug rolled his eyes, his hands in his pocket as he raised an eyebrow at the girl. She cackled loudly as she looked at the boys, she shut the fridge with her foot, her hands so full that she couldn't normally close it. Demencia ate much more than a normal human. She ate anything she came in contact with, and Flug sighed, finally breaking the silence between the two.

  “Demencia, you don't have to eat the entire fridge, you know Black Hat is going to kick your ass when he sees what you've done,” Flug said with a deadpan tone.

  “Ill blame it on the bear,” Demencia said with a sign-song tone, her way of telling Flug that she could have her way no matter what.

  “Demencia, you wouldn't dare, you-”

  “Yeah, yeah, I know,” Demencia said with a soft eye roll.

  Flug hated being passed off like he had no control, or couldn't be taken seriously. His ego always stroked his back and made him have a sense of pride in his abilities to keep things in place, maybe it was his endless chase to be praised, or maybe he just wanted to be recognized. He felt his stomach boil, Demencia always acted like what he said wasn't worth her time. He growled to himself and he walked over and grabbed two slices of bread from Demencia’s food tower, and began making lunch for the bear who was pawing at Demencia’s hair as she made a soft huff as Flug took her food.

  Seeing her disappointed gave Flug morbid satisfaction. Seeing her not get her way was as pleasing as punishing a spoiled child. She always did things her way, breaking his stuff, stealing from 505, or taking Flug’s food when he wasn't looking. Flug itched for the day he could get her back. Until then he was stuck in this cat and mouse game. Quickly making the absolute perfect peanut butter and jelly--Flug had been making them for about the 2 years he had been with the group, so he thought himself as the sandwich master. Except for the incident with that one sandwich he had to make for Black Hat. Flug bit his lip thinking about it. To this day it was his biggest fear to prepare food for him.

  Demencia was now long gone, and 505 was happily eating. Flug was now contempt in the silence of the kitchen. Any moment Black Hat would stomp in and scream about the invention. He can hear him now, growling out with that tone of voice that annoyed him to high heaven. That raspy voice that sounded like a British chainsmoker. Flug felt himself giggle, he looked over at the bear.

  He pulled out something that resembled a top hat, and a small paper bag. Flug began ranting to the bear, but 505 was enjoying the show anyways.

  “Flug do this, Flug do that, all I do is sit in my office and yell at the only person who keeps this business afloat,” Flug was trying not to laugh, and his impression was almost spot on, 505 was clapping along, reaching for the small makeshift puppet.

  “No 505, I don't want a hug, heaven forbid I even try to act normal, my entire life is built around being a greedy, edgy overlords-”

  Suddenly a loud cough echoed throughout the room, and Demencia stood before the two, and Flug knew that face all too well. She had the video recorder in her hands. Suddenly she shut the small device, stopping the video. Flug felt the sweat on his forehead double quickly as he realize what she had just done. 505 looked at the puppet, and back to Demencia. He happily purred at her, but she didn't pay any mind. She was focused on the scared look on Flug’s face.

  “Black Hat sure would beat the living snot out of you if he seen this little footage~" Demencia teased, her voice was dripping with absolute morbid excitement.

  “Demencia I swear to God-”

  She was off, her legs carrying her fast throughout the mansion. Flug suddenly sprinted and began to chase her. He felt everything within him come apart. His boss was going to actually beat more than snot out of him. He would be lucky to leave with just a broke leg. He was going to be demolished into dust and probably brought back just to have it happen again. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, and he heard Demencia’s voice trail excitedly throughout the halls, calling Black Hat's name loudly.

  Flug had a small opening to go and catch her. If he was again lucky, Black Hat would assume she was going on another chase for her lover, and hide from her at all costs. With a harsh jump, Flug landed onto Demencia, he was breathing heavily, the recorder flung across the room as Flug sat on top of her. He growled out a bit, mostly panting due to the lack of air in his lungs. He looked down at the girl, who was struggling to get up. She screamed for him to get off, but Flug wouldn't budge. He pushed her face into the ground and laughed at his victory. He felt like he had finally shown her that he was capable. He laughed in her face, grinning widely behind his paper bag. Demencia glared at him and tried to shove him off.

  Flug was close to her face, his body pinning her down onto the ground. His hands grasping at her wrists. They were close, closer than they were both comfortable with. Flug and Demencia began to fight like little kids, both screaming as a loud sound of wind flew through the house. Flug knew that feeling very well. He looked up to see his boss staring at him with a cold and disinterested glare. The shadow from under his feet slithered like a snake and he grabbed it, as he did it turned into a cane within his grasp. Flug sat up, and Demencia squealed aloud to grab the camera. Flug covered her mouth quickly. To which Black Hat finally spoke aloud in the quiet manor.

  “What's on the camera, Flug?” He said flatly, obviously annoyed.

  “N-Nothing sir! Demencia recorded herself asking you out for the hundredth time a-and I tried to stop her so you could continue your glorious work, my Lord.”

  Demencia glared at Flug and she began clawing at him, and before he knew it Demencia had clamped her unnaturally sharp teeth onto Flug’s wrist. He cried out, suddenly cussing in Spanish.

  The girl had her camera, and with a wicked grin she ran to Black Hat. Jumping up and down like a kid, she looked over at Flug, he sat on his knees, he looked almost defeated and scared. Something in Demencia clicked, and she didn't see the sight of her little mouse funny anymore. This cat and mouse game went on for so long, and everytime she got the advantage, she would laugh and laugh until she couldn't feel her stomach. This felt different, something was pulling at her chest and she didn't understand it.

  She clicked over to a video of her proclaiming her love to her almighty being of evil. Flug looked up, and maybe the shock on his face was noticeable, but Demencia didn't look over, she continued showing Black Hat her tribute video, she was singing a ballad, her guitar playing was amazing, her riffs echoed throughout the house, and soon enough Black Hat grabbed the camera and crushed it to pieces. He threw it on the floor, and walked away without saying another word.

  Rejection always hurt, but Demencia didn't understand those feelings, so she vented them through her way.

  Picking on Flug.

  But that would be later, right now the bagged scientist needed some time alone, so Demencia fled the scene before Flug could say anything. The man was left standing there, he was in control for only a few seconds, and even his own enemy did something nice. Villains showed no mercy, or that's what Black Hat said. Demencia had shown mercy to the one person other than 505 she loved torturing. It was almost shocking.

  Flug went back to his lab quickly. He felt the blood run to his face, and he covered his face. Someone was actually nice to him, they actually wanted to be kind to him. The feeling was a bit strange, he wasn't used to it at all, but his chest felt a bit warm. He shook his head, freeing the deep thoughts crawling together in unison like ants. He began working on a simple invention. It was just a few bots that would be sold as spy bots. It was a simple task, and sure enough, Flug was half done. He had finally gotten back to his job. He began twisted and turning screws, the sound of metal on metal and silence was almost intoxicating. He smiled as he began to work, his eyes focusing the mechanic that only he could read. Anyone in the manor wouldn't have a single clue about this, Black Hat never dabbled with physical and manual work. Black Hat always went to his magic for help. Flug rubbed his eyes as the day slowly came to an end. He hadn't seen 505 and Demencia since the whole incident.

  Black Hat was suddenly talking, causing Flug to jump up and turn around so fast he could have almost broken his neck.

  “Deadline time, Flug, hand them over,” He said, his voice just seeped with something that vaguely reminded of Flug of anger.

  “Yes, sir! I'm done,” Flug said with a soft nervous laugh.

  “Good, I’ll mark them to the catalog, you have another deadline tomorrow.”

  Just like that, the shadows swallowed him whole and he was gone. Flug sighed and rested his head on his desk. Flug tapped at the table, how was he going to spend his rare free time? What could he possibly do to pass the time and make him relax? Flug rubbed his chin and suddenly it struck him.

  He would jack off.

  No, no, there wasn't thing to jack off to in the first place. Flug rested his hands on his chin. He hadn't touched a anything below his belt since college, his hands were busy keeping him alive anyways. Flug’s thoughts began drifting into perverted curiosity. These thoughts were more out of morbid curiosity if anything else, was he the only one who did this? Demencia seemed like the kind of girl who would steal Black Hat's cane and used it on herself. Flug shuddered at the thought, she was so into that demon it was borderline obsession.

  No… it _was_  obsession.

  Black Hat on the other hand probably didn't even have the anatomy to do it. Flug didn't want to think about that. The thought just seemed disgusting, the guy probably never even touched anyone like that. Maybe that's why he always acted like an angry bitter old man. Flug suddenly laughed as he kicked back. He was salty because he couldn't get pussy.

  Flug almost choked on his spit.

He was forcing himself not to laugh at his own jokes, cracking each one and doing the impression in his head. The rough, rugged voice that he had heard for almost 6 years of his life. It was hilarious to hear his own mind force Black Hat to say the things he wanted.

_“Flug, I'll have you know I get all the pussy I want, but my job isn't about tapping ass"_

  Flug was laughing into his hands, continuing his own way of stress relief. He couldn't help but smile at how stupid his boss sounded in his head. He uncovered his face to see Demencia. She started at Flug with a bit of a annoyed look, which almost surprised the masked man sitting down. She crossed her arms and stared him right in the eyes.

  “What's so funny?” She said quickly.

  “O-Oh! Nothing, just a joke I remembered from earlier this morning,” Flug was a natural liar when it came to anyone but his boss. He knew if he told Demencia she would get defensive and try to proclaim that Black Hat has tucked many girls, but he's just too much of a grump to admit it. Flug rolled his eyes already at the thought, which Demencia caught sight of.

  “Your rolling your eyes at me! It's about me isn't it? I risked my skin for you today, and you're still laughing at me, you're such an as whole, you never think about anyone but yourself,” Demencia was all huffed up like the childish self she always was.

  “No, Dem, that's not it, I was just laughing out a pun I made to 505,” Flug said with a soft sigh.

  “Whatever, I came to say I'm sorry for making you mad, but never mind, I'm going in my room,” She said sharply as she turned on her heel.

  Flug almost choked up, she was going to apologize? Flug’s inner voice was practically singing and doing the can-can. She finally seen him as someone to take seriously, and this made Flug almost explode with laughter. The satisfaction was almost too sweet, he felt as if the bitter sting was close to coming around. He sat up and crossed his arms, the smug smile on his face creeping up.

  “Finally noticing who you're dealing with, let me tell you Demencia, for all the times you haven't listened to me can be disregarded, I am a forgiving evil scientist, you can beg for forgiveness later-”

  Demencia was staring at Flug with an annoyed, and confused expression. She wasn't expecting to Flug to just go all out and pretend like he was high and mighty. She wanted to just kick his tower of pride down and beat him with it. He was always showing off proudly, like he was such a big deal. She scoffed and stepped forward, her fingers brandishing the desk, she would play along, maybe just a little bit. She wanted to throw the dog a bone he had so longed begged for.

  “You've caught me doctor, I couldn't help but realize how… Smart, and cunning you are,” Demencia studied Flug’s face, but what she didn't expect next was to be yanked harshly towards him.

  “I was a counselor who taught kids how to be villains, and what's surprising is that a bunch of kids can follow the first rule of being a villain, but you broke it,” Flug was enjoying this, he itched for the day he could put Demencia where she belonged.

  Meanwhile, Demencia was in a whirlwind of confusion. She didn't have a problem with being grabbed or thrown, but she wasn't expected to be scolded, she felt her lips purse in anger. She keeps trying to be nice to Flug, but he kept focusing on himself.

  “Never show your enemy mercy,” He hissed softly as he looked at her.

  “Flug if we were enemies you'd be so dead right now, you're lucky to even be alive,” Her voice shrieked softly as she shoved him away. “You can't even focus on someone long enough to tell that I just wanted to be nice!”

  “Nice isn't what we do here, Dem!”

  “You don't remember do you?!”

  Flug blinked and looked at the girl, she was panting harshly. He seemed to be the one surprised now. She looked angry, and she didn't seem to be joking either. She relaxed her body and looked at Flug, she smiled again, trying to regain what little spunk she hand left. She leaned forward, and she laughed softly.

  “You're first words when I came out of the tube,” she said with a soft whisper.

  “O-Oh yeah, I think I said something like ‘You're existence is now at the hands of Black Hat Organization, welcome to hell’ or something.”

  “I couldn't walk, and I couldn't speak, remember?” She said with a laugh. “I was like a little snake, slithering around and pointing to things.”

  “Demencia, snakes don't point,” Flug said with a deadpan tone.

  “Shut up, hold on, I am getting to the good parts,” Demencia said with a wide smile. “Remember when I started walking, and I was learning how to talk.”

  Flug was almost laughing, she was stumbling around the office and trying to break all his stuff to get his attention. She would say his name, but that's all she could say. She was always wanting attention, she wanted to play guitar like the rock stars did on TV, and she just wanted to cause trouble wherever she went.

  “All you ever did was try to get my attention, your brain hadn't matured with your body yet, you were like a child stuck in a teenagers body, or well.. You're an adult,” Flug said with a laugh.

  “Remember when I finally learned to play guitar? And I made you watch my concerts?”

  “Made me? You'd forcibly stop my work,” Flug said with a chuckle, as annoying as Demencia was, the memories were sweet, and he couldn't help but smile at the thought. She used to be so close to Flug, always wanting him to watch her learn how to talk and walk, play guitar, and possibly break his lab. After her obsession with Black Hat she just started messing around with Flug. In the end, they were constantly fighting.

  Now she was being emotional, which was rare for Demencia. She didn't normally show any other emotion other than happiness or just an energetic spunk that ended up the manor looking like a tornado hit it. Flug sighed and relaxed, looking at the girl before him. Her lips curved into a smile.

  “I looked up to you,” Demencia whispered. “You were the only role model I seen when I popped out of that tube.”

  “Then you met Black Hat, and you just lost yourself,” Flug said, he suddenly gasped. Did he just sound jealous, and if anything he just sounded hurt. Why would he be hurt over something as small as this? He sighed and rubbed his chin as Demencia looked over at him, his eyes met hers, and he finally gained himself to hear her reply.

  “Flug was that the sound of jealousy?” She said softly as she leaned forward.

_”¿Que? Nunca!”_

  Flug suddenly spat out in Spanish. It was the one thing that gave him away of how nervous he was. Demencia tilted her head as he covered his face, laughing. How could recover from this? Surely there was a way to get her from being all over him, her mocking tone teasing him.

  Flug was dead quiet, and Demencia was smiling, she could tell when Flug was contemplating on what to say. He had that same look on his face when she crawled out of the tube completely naked. She finally took it upon herself to keep the conversation going.

  “Aw, Flug, you wanted attention from me?” She said with her signature laugh.

  Flug felt his face get red, why was he acting like this? Why did he feel like smiling, it was maddening. He couldn't possibly enjoy the company of his own annoying invention. She was just a childish hybrid, but she was also the only contact he had with another human, even if it was a subhuman. He bit his lip, this was how he spent his break. He was spending it alone with this creation. Both reminiscing about memories, it was such a silly way to sit around.

  Flug shook his head, “I wasted my break talking to you Dem, get out.”

  The words were cold, and Demencia knew this feeling well. Black Hat would do this to her, push her away and say no. But Black Hat was himself, Flug was a different story. He created her, and she finally tried to be human, talking and opening up. She felt only anger bubble up inside her, but she didn't show it, she never took no for an answer.

  “How about no,” she said with a smile.

  “Demencia this isn't a game, get out, I have to go to bed,” Flug said with a soft sigh.

  “Jokes on you, you never sleep, I guess you're stuck with me,” Demencia purred out with a chuckle.

  Flug slammed his pen down, and looked at Demencia, “Why do you even bother sitting around here to try and talk when you act nothing like a child.”

  He paused, panting, Demencia looking at him with shock, suddenly his words flowed softly again, “An idiotic child.”

  Demencia felt her heart crack a little, her eyes on Flug as his harsh expression was met with sudden rebellion, “I'm not a child! I'm me, I'm Demencia!”

  Flug crossed his arms, his eyes sharp and collected. Light reflected off his goggles perfectly as he stared into her eyes, they both were almost as stiff and rigid as the atmosphere between them.

  “Dementia is an illness where the person forgets who they are, where they are, it's like they forget who they really are. Just like we wish to forget about you Dementia, especially me, you're a failed experiment we kept as a mere guard dog. You might as well just forget who you are…”

  “...because you're not important…”

  The atmosphere shattered like glass, Black Hat never went this far. He chased her and tried to lock her out of the house. Flug was a cold son of a bitch. He didn't once stutter or flinch at his own words. She blinked and struggled for words. She had never been like this before, her attitude was demolished by the doctor infront of her. The memories of him was flickering like a dying light bulb. He helped her do the things she liked, and when 505 came around, she was tossed into the dust. Black Hat was the only person giving her attention. She was grasping at straws, confused about how she felt. Did the doctor really not care about her, or was this a way to get her away?

  Flug was sitting in his chair. Did he feel bad for hurting Demencia? He did, but he wouldn't tell her. She had tears in her eyes and her hands were trembling so bad that she looked like she was about to fall apart. Flug was about to speak, but suddenly a hand came down, and a loud popping sound echoed through the room. Demencia was panting heavily and Flug could feel the aching pain in his face.

  She slapped him.

  Demencia and Flug stared at each other, and suddenly she lunged at him, attacking him all the power she could muster. Flug fought back, both tumbling and grabbing at each other. Demencia pinned him down while tears fell from her face, she was in a blinding rage, or maybe just so hurt Flug was the only thing she could get her hands on. She clawed into his arms, Flug felt the pain in his body set in as her eyes flashed down to him.

  “You don't care about me? Was I really just a failed experiment?” She said as she occupied. “Out of all the people to make me cry it's a big jerk named Flug.”

  “No…you're not a failed experiment… I just… You were precious coming out of the tube, and you looked up to me, you respected me, always thought I was so smart,” he mumbled. “You always wanted to do experiments with me, but you never could do it right, you always broke the equipment by chewing on them.”

  Demencia recalled the memory and sniffles, smiling a little, “You used to chase me with a little spray bottle when I'd get near the devices.”

  “How many times are we gonna go down memory lane, Dem?” Flug said with a soft laugh. “We've been through once.”

  “Until I'm satisfied,” She said as she looked down at Flug. She rested her chest on his and let go of his arms. She wrapped her arms around his chest.

  “I saved you from Black Hat because I care about you… You take me seriously… I didn't want you to die just yet.”

  Flug felt a blush spread across his face. He held her back and smiled at her. She sniffles softly and Flug felt his arms tighten around her as she continued to cry in his shoulder. His hands rested on her back and he closed his eyes. Flug felt her head come up, and she thinned her lips as she kept her face close to his. Flug felt his face burn with blood rushing fast into his face, and she softly lifted the bag to see his lips.

  The man was caught by surprise, what was she doing? Surely she wasn't going to do what he thought she was thinking. He can't get this close to people, it was against the rules. This isn't what villains did, love wasn't exactly what they're known for. She smelled like the inside of a punk rock store, almost like the records Black Hat would open. Flug was so focused on her face, everything was going so slow. He stuttered softly as his scarred lips trembled as they were being examined. Demencia was surprised almost to see how his face was scarred from the jaw up.

  She ran her hand over the scars, Flug flinched, he told himself over and over that this was against the rules. He couldn't show affection, not to Demencia of all people. What would he do if he was caught locking lips with a hybrid who just so happen to work with him. His boss would think less of him, he would think Flug was nothing more than a pervert who hides his face. He whined softly and Demencia peeked at him.

  She tucked her head into his neck, and her hair wrapped around Flug. She could sense how nervous he was, and she just rested into his neck until he spoke. Her lips rested on his neck, feeling his racing heartbeat.

  “Oh Flug, you're going to have a heart attack,” She said gently.

  “Dem, we can't do this, Black Hat would kill us.”

  He tested her head on his cheek, and kissed up to his cheek, “I've seen so many movies where the guy said the same thing, and he was madly in love with a girl he couldn't have.”

  Flug stuttered, “I-It’s not that I don't feel that way!”

  “You sound just like Black Hat, it's always no with him. I never get to do anything, like yesterday I tried to go out with 505 to play but I was forced in the house,” Demencia said with a huff. “At least you're flexible, even if you have an awful temper.”

  “Its unprofessional, Dem, I'm a professional scientist, I can't just--”

  Suddenly, Demencia’s lips crashed into Flug’s. He suddenly gasped, bit as he felt the softness to her touches, he grinned a little. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he felt his entire face burn. Demencia was already forcing her tongue down his throat and as he squirmed and struggled, he felt her kiss get more harsh. Flug always forgot that Demencia never did things softly. She was a very rough person, but her tongue was much longer than a normal human's tongue. This resulted in his mouth being filled with her soft tongue. He almost choked but he kept still.

  With a quick moan, Demencia sat up, she was still sitting upon Flug, hovering over his face as she wanted. Flug kept his mouth open, and he let out a soft laugh, his hands grasping at her hips. She was confused, looking down at the laughing doctor.

  “You really are as rough as I thought you would be,” he said aloud.

  She blushed as she looked down, “What's that supposed to mean? You're rougher! You always say things all mean, so you deserve it.”

  “Says the girl who steals my lab equipment to use it as a cup,” he said with a playful tone.

  “Says the same guy who always tells the Hat Bots to kick me out when I'm having fun!”

  They continued they're banter, but both of them grew close and held each other. Flug couldn't help but kiss her cheek, and she buried her head into his chest. Flug didn't expect to welcome the feeling of love so quickly. It felt nice to be touched in other ways then being hit. It was nice to kiss someone, and to laugh with them.

  “I'm sorry I told you all those things… I just didn't want to let you think I was…”

  “Soft? Emotional? How obsessed you are with me?” Demencia said softly.

  “I'm not obsessed! I thought you wanted Black Hat anyways, you're mad for that guy,” Flug said with a sigh.

  “Well… he is handsome, and he is my boss, but truly I don't love him. I think of him as the hot guy around the workplace. Except he always steps on every chance I try to make a move for,” she said with a shrug.

  “I'm sorry, you and me both know Black Hat isn't into the whole love ordeal, me on the other hand? I guess you could say I have a thing for it,” Flug said with a blush, pulling down his bag to cover his lips.

  Demencia smiled a little, and she held the back of his hand, “Yeah, I could tell, probably by the dorky look on your face.”

  “I'm not a dork, I am a villain!”


End file.
